Talk About Awkward
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when an unsuspecting Briar starts hearing suspicious, strange, yet highly interesting noises coming from Daring and Hopper's dorm room? The entire story may surprise you for sure, especially one shocking ending that both Daring and Hopper never expected. Rated T for safety and a bit of sexual references.


**"Talk About Awkward"**

 **Rated T for bit of sexual references  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since I was bored, I'd figured I work on a little fic featuring Daring Charming and Hopper Croakington II. And if you're asking, it's not slash, so get your mind out of the gutter, fangirls. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

Daring Charming was busy kicking back in his bed, resting his comfortable yet charming body on the bed. Of course, it wasn't surprising since he kept looking at himself in the mirror. Just gripping on that mirror handle must be a pain for him, but it was well worth it to see his own face.

"I'll tell ya, Daring," Daring spoke to himself in the third person. "I'll never know why you stay handsome like that. Even if you do look old, you'd still look hot and charming."

While he was checking himself out, his roommate Hopper Croakington II came in the dorm room. However, he was walking very slow and stiff for some reason. For some reason, he started moving like a statue stumbling forward and back.

"Hey Hopper, any reason why you're walking like that?" Daring raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing much," Hopper painfully shrugged. "I managed to get Briar Beauty to notice me."

"What's that got to do with the way you walk?" Daring replied. "You walk like you're trying to carry a gigantic hard-on in your pants."

"Actually, I tried to run over to Briar when I slipped on some mashed potatoes." Hopper confessed. "I slipped so hard, I landed on my back really bad. Can you help me out?"

"For you, my dear friend, anything is possible!" Daring exclaimed. "We Charmings are well-trained fighters, as well as excellent masseuses! With the touch of my hands, I can make everything better in a flash."

"Sweet, that's just all I need." Hopper sighed as he lied headfirst on the bed.

Putting away his mirror, Daring got up the bed and cracked his knuckles for preparation of Hopper's little massage. The son of the frog prince took his jacket off as well, knowing that Daring didn't wanna get his hands all over those dirty mashed potato stains.

"Trust me, you're gonna look good as my face." Daring reassured him.

"Wonderful," Hopper replied. "Anything to stop my back from killing me."

Cracking his knucks once again, Daring started rubbing Hopper by his lower back. The feeling actually felt very nice. It was like sitting on a warm beach chair outside a hot sunny day. Not to mention it was like sitting on a massage chair with no one to rub him.

"So, how about that?" Daring smirked.

"Ohhhh, man." Hopper moaned a little. "That feels so good."

"See?" Daring smirked again. "Told ya I've got these magic hands."

"Yeah, you definitely do." Hopper nodded.

Meanwhile, Briar Beauty was outside of Daring and Hopper's dorm room. She imagined that Hopper had left something behind. Which happened to be his crown on the top of his head.

"Well, it took me quite a while to get this polished." Briar replied. "I hope Hopper likes what I did for him."

Before Briar could even knock on the door, she heard some very interesting sounds coming from Daring and Hopper. It nearly sounded a bit like moaning, groaning, and pleasing. Curious for her to find out, she sent her ear closer to the door.

"Ohhhhh, that feels good," Hopper chuckled. "Go a little slow."

"No problem." Daring smirked.

"How long have you been doing this again?" He said to the blonde.

"So far, a few years." The older charming brother replied. "I've always know where the right spot is and how it fits."

"This fits really well." Hopper smirked.

"Just let me know if you want to go fast or slow." Daring reassured him.

"I like it just the way it is," Hopper moaned again. "Just not too hard and rough."

"Got it." The blonde replied.

From Briar Beauty's standpoint, she felt disturbed, disgusted and yet a little surprised from this. Was Briar actually crazy? I mean, she never imagined Daring and Hopper being more than 'just friends'. Well, then again, she did see how Daring and Hopper were stretching out together in the bookball locker rooms. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

But she believed it anyway. She knew that both Daring and Hopper had a thing for each other (or that's so she thought). Being alerted by this, Briar knew what she needed to do.

"I gotta go see Blondie about this..." Briar thought to herself as she left.

 _ **An hour later...**_

Hopper was now on his feet looking very fresh and pumped up. He couldn't actually believe that Daring's little back massage worked on him. Not one ounce of pain was ever found inside him.

"Wow, that really helped." Hopper smirked.

"Well, don't thank me," Daring nodded. "Thank these magic hands of mine for helping ya out."

"I don't know about you, but all of this rubbing is making me a little famished," Hopper replied. "Hexican food's on me!"

"Sounds good." Daring smirked as well.

Suddenly, the two men had left their dorm room to grab a little bite to eat for themselves.

But as the two men turned into a corner, a crowd of people started clapping for them. Both boys and girls alike were giving both Daring and Hopper a shower of applause. For some reason, Daring decided to break tension.

"What's going on here?" Hopper said to Daring.

"I don't know, but they must be happy to see me." Daring smirked at his friend.

Just then, both Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes surfed past the crowd of people and approached Daring and Hopper respectively.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Briar exclaimed.

"Congratulations to us?" Hopper chuckled curiously. "What did we even do?"

"You two broke new barriers in this school that even I couldn't imagine!" Blondie happily replied.

"What are we talking about?" Daring raised his eyebrow.

Feeling the excitement no longer, Blondie made a stunning announcement right to Dexter's mirrorphone, obviously filming a segment for _Just Right_.

"Aren't they so adorable when they're clueless?" Blondie replied, "You heard it here on Just Right! For the first time ever in the school's history, both Daring Charming and Hopper Croakington II are the first openly gay students ever!"

Both Daring and Hopper's jaws dropped like a frickin' rock.

Apparently, Briar suddenly heard their embarrassing conversation, and must've thought that Daring and Hopper were going at it like two sweaty men in a naked wrestling match. Worst of all, since everyone thought that Daring was totally gay along with Hopper, what would happen to Apple's story. There was no way that Apple would accept a gay prince like Daring. She wouldn't take it. But strangely, she did by fainting to the floor in surprise.

The two men apparently had no words for sure, so Blondie wanted to make them talk.

"So Daring, Hopper, what are your statements regarding this life-changing announcement?" Blondie smiled.

To add insult to injury, Sparrow Hood decided to step in and speak for the twosome.

"I'll speak up for them, babe!" Sparrow exclaimed, before playing these lyrics on his guitar:

 _"DARING AND HOPPER ARE TOTAL-LLLLLLLY GAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAY!"_

"Well, there you go, fellow fairy tales!" Blondie exclaimed to the mirrorcast. "We have our first ever gay couple here in Ever After High, which goes to show you that either gay or straight, love totally wins! I'm Blondie Lockes saying this to you, _'If it's not cold, if it's not hot, it's Just Right'!_ "

The crowd (including Briar, Blondie and Sparrow) had all left, which only left both Daring and Hopper all to themselves. Yet, they were still speechless because of this supposed revelation, which wasn't even true. Yet in Briar Beauty's case, it was. With Hopper now being 'supposedly' gay, he lost his chance with Briar forever. And with Daring 'supposely' gay as well, he was no longer Apple White's prince.

After a few minutes of silence, Hopper finally managed to break the tension between the both of them.

"I am never letting you give me massages ever again..." Hopper scowled at him.

"Agreed..." Daring nodded weakly, wishing that the moment between him and Hopper never happened.

Unfortunately, it was definitely one moment that they would never wash out for a long time, even if they do happen to forget it. Talk about awkward for sure.

* * *

 **Yeah, this was weird. But nevertheless, it was funny and unexpected for me to write this, so this was pretty enjoyable. I'm pretty sure the rest of the yaoi-loving fangirls in this fandom would love the idea of Daring and Hopper as a couple (only in Briar's eyes).**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome, fellow fairy tales! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now!**


End file.
